InterTeam Dating
by metro.max
Summary: What starts out as a simple conversation between teammates Harry Potter and Katie Bell becomes so much more when Captain Oliver Wood stops by, especially when he states his views on interteam dating. [oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** I think it would be cool to own Oliver Wood, though the talk about Quidditch might get a little boring... But nonetheless, not mine.

**Author's Notes: **So, I've had something for Oliver and Katie lately, haven't I? Just be warned, this has an **alternate ending**, ooooh. The first ending I like quite a bit, but I like the second one just as well. Sometimes I need my doses of fluff as well. ;D I don't write much fluff, do I?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and drop a **review**. And when you say you like the second endingmore, well... let me just tell you that I knew you were going to say that. :P

_Aliss_

**

* * *

**

**Inter-Team Dating**

"Harry, I think I fancy our Quidditch Captain."

Harry Potter looked up from the Potions essay in front of him, mouth slightly agape, to find fellow Quidditch team member Katie Bell standing expectantly in front of him.

"I… er—what?"

"I think I fancy Oliver," Katie repeated, watching him apprehensively.

"Um, Harry, I think I'm going to finish up in front of the fire," muttered Hermione, quickly gathering up her things and rushing off.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron said, quickly adding, "I need you to check over my Charms!" He gave Harry an apologetic smile and darted after her.

Harry donned a horrified expression as Katie quickly seated herself across from him. She hadn't seemed to notice his look of dismay, or simply chose to ignore it.

"So, what d'you reckon?" she said.

"What do I—what do I reckon?" Harry choked out.

"D'you reckon I fancy him?" Katie asked, leaning forward on her elbows to examine him.

"I dunno… do you?" he asked, his eyes flickering to Hermione, who was watching from in front of the fire.

Katie rested her head in her hands. "I dunno… that's why I'm asking someone else."

"Why don't you ask Angelina or—or Alicia?"

She pulled a face. "You know how girls can be—they can never give you a straight answer."

Harry, who thought that Hermione gave very straightforward answers when asked, really had no idea what she was talking about, so he only nodded.

"I just wanted a man's opinion. They're usually quite forward," Katie went on, clearly unaware of Harry's discomfort. Talking about who fancied their Quidditch Captain wasn't something he was very keen on discussing.

Harry, a bit surprised but still pleased that she considered him a man, asked, "Then why didn't you just ask Fred and George?"

She waved a hand impatiently as she said, "You know how the Weasleys are. I'd never hear the end of it. Besides, you're pretty sensitive, yeah?"

Unsure of how to respond, Harry only stared at Katie, hoping she would find her answer with someone else.

"Of course you are," she said, and asked again. "Do I fancy Oliver? I need an answer here, Harry."

"Er…" Harry looked around helplessly. "Why don't you ask Hermione? She's a girl, she might know…."

"But does she see me with Oliver every practice? You do, Harry, that's why I'm asking you!" Katie cried fervently, both hands now flat against the table.

"Alright, alright!" said Harry, getting desperate. "I'd reckon you fancy him, then."

"You're quite sure?" she asked.

"I'm quite sure."

"Quite sure about what?" came a voice Harry recognized as the subject of his and Katie's conversation.

"Oliver!" squeaked Katie, flashing him a smile. "We were just—just talking about you!"

"Talking about me?" said Wood, pulling up a chair and dropping a large stack of papers with many wiggling arrows darting across them on the table. "What about me?"

Suddenly he frowned. "If this is about that dawn practice tomorrow, I'm not canceling it."

"No, no, not that," Katie quickly reassured him. "We were just discussing what you might think about teammates—dating—during the season." She cringed, as if waiting for something.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" bellowed Wood, attracting the attention of much of the common room.

"Just theoretically!" cut in Harry, seeing Wood take in a deep breath for another attack. "Only hypothetically speaking."

Wood, who had turned a rather livid shade of red, said one word: "Never."

"Well then," said Katie stiffly.

Looking for a distraction, Harry said hurriedly, "What's this you've got here, Wood?"

"Defense tactics," he said shortly. Then: "It wouldn't be you two, would it?"

"Us two?" Harry repeated. Understanding dawned, followed by: "Oh, no, not us, certainly not us!" He felt his cheeks flush.

"Why couldn't it be us, Harry?" Katie suddenly said, her eyes glittering. "After all, we _are_ the only possible candidates on the Gryffindor team."

"Now that's not what I said!" growled Oliver. "Of course there are other—it was you two talking—I just assumed—"

"Assumed! _He assumed!_" said Katie shrilly, her hands shaking as she threw them up in the air.

"Come on, now, Bell, what else did you expect me to believe? That Fred and Alicia are asking you to discuss what my reaction might be?" he retorted angrily.

Harry found himself sinking off of his chair and under the table as Katie shrieked.

"My name is Katie, _Oliver_, try using it once in a while!"

"That's it!" Wood said, and stood up, grabbing the stack of defense tactics from the table. "I was going to ask your help with these plays, but I suppose I'll just have to finish them myself!"

"Oh please, Wood, you act as if that's denying me some fabulous sort of treat! Maybe I wouldn't've _wanted_ to help!"

I wouldn't have wanted your help anyway!" Wood shot back, before storming off to the boys' dormitory.

Harry slowly resurfaced from under the table as the rest of the Gryffindors turned back to their previous discussions, some still sniggering. His eyes fell on Katie, who was fuming, tears glistening in her eyes.

Harry gave Katie an awkward pat on the back before gathering up his books and joining Ron and Hermione in front of the fire, thinking all the while, _Yeah, she definitely fancies him_.

**FIN.**

_**Alternate Ending**_

Looking for a distraction, Harry said hurriedly, "What's this you've got here, Wood?"

"Defense tactics," he said shortly. Then: "It wouldn't be you two, would it?"

"Us two?" Harry repeated. Understanding dawned, followed by: "Oh, no, not us, certainly not us!" He felt his cheeks flush.

"Why couldn't it be us, Harry?" Katie suddenly said, her eyes glittering. "After all, we _are_ the only possible candidates on the Gryffindor team."

"Now that's not what I said!" growled Oliver. "Of course there are other—it was you two talking—I just assumed—"

"Assumed! _He assumed!_" said Katie shrilly, her hands shaking as she threw them up in the air. "Well assume this, Oliver!"

And with that, she stood up, took Wood's face in her hands (Harry saw his eyes widen), and pressed her lips roughly against his.

When Katie pulled away, she was a rather stunning shade of pink and looking quite smug. Oliver, however, looked as if Christmas had been cancelled for Quidditch—unsure whether he should be upset or pleased. This left him with a rather shocked expression on his face.

Suddenly there was a wolf-whistle, which Harry was sure was from one of the Weasley twins. He could see both of them smiling roguishly from where they were standing.

This seemed to have brought both Oliver and Katie from their reveries. Katie's blush darkened and the smug look was exchanged for one of sudden realization and horror. Oliver still looked quite shocked, though his eyes weren't as wide and some color had returned to his cheeks.

"_Katie_," Wood said, his voice lined with obvious astonishment and maybe even a bit of admiration.

"Oliver," she addressed him, though her voice was quiet. Harry imagined it must have taken an amazing amount of bravery for her to be able to stand in front of Wood like that.

Wood cleared his throat. The common room awaited his response with baited breath.

"I take it you weren't talking about you and Harry then," he said quietly, his voice showing no trace of humor.

Katie kept her voice controlled as she answered. "I wasn't."

"You know how I feel about team members dating, Katie," he went on heavily.

There was a pregnant pause.

"I understand" —she paused— "Wood."

She turned on her heel and began marching toward the staircase to the girls' dormitory.

"But I was thinking," he quickly went on, "that maybe we could bend the rules a bit—as long as it doesn't affect your game, of course," he hurried to add.

Suddenly a roar of protest from several other people, including Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, and Alicia Spinnet could be heard over Katie's "Oh! Really, Oliver?"

"What about me and Angelina, Wood, you won't let us date!"

"You said Angelina couldn't even date the commentator!"

"What about the rest of us, Wood, we'd like to date other people too!"

But Oliver Wood didn't hear any of their complaints, as he had Katie Bell securely wrapped in his arms, who was now quite glad that she had asked Harry for his opinion after all.

**FIN.**


End file.
